Perfect Imperfections
by Infinite Snow
Summary: She was everything he wasn't. He was everything she wasn't. Without each other, they are imperfect and incomplete. But together, they are "invincible" and "perfect". Kid saw his missing piece, and day by day the growing need to have her becomes stronger and stronger. [KiMa, KidxMaka]


"Hey, Maka? I gotta go," Soul said. Maka looked up alarmed from her book. Her weapon is weird now.

"Why? You would never give up lunch for the world. Shall I take you to the nurse?" Maka asked, cocking her head to the side, curious now.

"Nah, just some manly bonding time with Black*Star," Soul tried to wave it off but Maka saw right through that. She snapped her book closed and leaned into Soul.

"Cut the crap and tell me."

"Okay look. First of all, scoot back," Soul said. When Maka did so, he said, "Black*Star forced me. Didn't give me much of an option."

"Why do you let the ninja boss you around? Shall I beat him up?" Maka asked, putting up a hand with Britannica's Encyclopedia.

"N-No, that will be highly unnecessary," Soul gulped.

"Why would that be?" Maka asked.

"He will bother me even more after that," Soul sighed. Maka was not even one bit convinced.

"He lay one finger on you, tell me. I will wring that freak out like he will never live the next day, got it?" Maka was in her dark mood, but Soul felt safer with Maka's strength. Something he was not like.

"That makes me feel better. Thanks for that," Soul hugged her quickly and disappeared.

"What was that for?" Tsubaki asked. Maka shrugged and started to sip on her drink.

"Who knows? Soul will tell me if anything bad happens to him," Maka said nonchalantly.

"I am so sorry about my meister," Tsubaki profusely apologized.

"Why are you saying sorry? If I need one I will squeeze it out of him," Maka smiled and did a thumbs up to Tsubaki in an attempt to make her feel better, "You are good to go."

"But making him apologize is like making him cry. He would rather die than admit his mistakes," Tsubaki sputtered.

"Oh, he has apologized several times to me. I know exactly how to make him do it," Maka grinned and then frowned, "And if you are wondering, I did 0% naughty or dirty things, unlike what my dad would do to punish women for something silly."

Tsubaki smiled and nodded, so happy to have such a strong person as a friend.

Their lunch went by and they went to the next class. Ms. Marie came in with a note and said, "There is a riot and Maka you are asked to stop it. Tsubaki, please go with her. Your meister is involved as well."

"Can't believe I will be missing my favorite class," Maka groaned, making Ms. Marie smile.

-x-

"Man you are so heavy! How am I gonna fight?" Black*Star panicked when Kid pointed one of his Death Canons at him.

"What do you want me to do? You became incredibly stupid and started howling off the spike! You should've known Death the Kid was transferring today!" Soul exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know?" Black*Star screeched.

"Says the person who is the know it all because he is going to be the one to surpass god in the future," Soul retorted and Kid twitched. The albino hit a nerve.

"What do you mean, surpass god? Don't make me laugh," Kid glared even more this time.

"Ooooooooooookay, I am told here by Stein that I should just come and intervene and stop it before actual blood is shed making Shinigami-sama's school asymmetrical," Maka said, stepping in between the three boys.

Kid's eyes widened. The girl was symmetrical. He calmed down enough so that Liz and Patty became just pistols and then humans. They looked at their meister in pure interest.

"Maka, what are you doing here?" Soul's reflection sighed.

"You can't be serious, picking a fight with new students along with Black*Star?" Maka asked.

"Like I said. He FORCED me. He said his fear was that the new student would steal his godliness so he made me do it," Soul looked at Maka straight in the eyes when he said this, and she nodded.

"Fine, you are off the hook," Maka sighed.

"How can you believe him so easily?! He probably doesn't want to be blamed, that's why he is telling you this!" Black*Star yelled.

"You are going to fix the spike. And then you have to get a written approval from Death the Kid that the spike is exactly symmetrical and give it to Shinigami-sama as a formal apology," Maka said.

"Who said you get to boss me around?" Black*Star puffed out his cheeks.

Maka laughed and said, "Stein told me to put any kind of punishment on you. I told him this and he said it was perfect. He has the written copy of it. You do not do it then you have to be the one who disposes of the dead bodies and cleaning of the dissection trays for one whole year for Stein-sensei."

Black*Star shuddered. He remembered the time when he was told to get rid of poison dart frog bodies. Not a fun experience.

Maka held out a toolbox and said, "Get started."

"Gimme that," Black*Star muttered.

"It's all yours," Maka cooed.

Tsubaki called after the ninja saying she could help in. Maka shrugged. It was nowhere in the contract that he had to do it on his own.

"Maka? Some help here?" Soul asked.

"Oops, sorry," Maka grinned and gripped Soul's scythe blade and then yanked him out of the ground, her perfect and unmatchable strength and compatibility with heavy weapons stunned Kid.

"Can you swing me around a few times? I kind of feel sick from going head first into the pavement when Black*Star failed to catch me," Soul asked.

Maka smiled and said, "Sure."

Maka swung Soul experimentally, her gracefulness stunning Kid even more. Beside him, Liz's jaw dropped and Patty whistled.

"Wow she got skill," Liz muttered.

"Feeling better," Soul smirked. Maka grew a vein on her forehead.

"I hope you weren't trying to show off like the OTHER times you asked me to twirl you!"

"No I swear I was feeling sick. Throw me in the air, please?" Soul asked.

Maka threw him in the air and a blue light surrounded the scythe. Soul landed on his feet in his human form next to Maka.

"I am telling you. Black*Star is probably ten times weaker than you," Soul shook his head.

"Scythes are heavy weapons, Soul," Maka sighed.

"No, I am serious! That guy does lots of weightlifting and he says I should go on a diet because I am heavy as a weapon," Soul grumbled.

"Considering you live on nothing but noodles, that might not be a bad advice," Maka smirked and turned around to Death the Kid and his two weapons.

"Sorry about that. Black*Star, the ninja who said he will be God one day is the idiot who caused the fight. Soul was dragged into this. Hey Soul, can you make sure he does the job right?" Maka asked.

"Sure thing," Soul smiled, saluted and was off.

"Can't he also salute with the other hand? It's asymmetrical!" Kid grumbled.

"Sorry?" Maka asked.

Kid was about to answer but Liz cut him off with a sharp glare and said, "OCD. He is a perfectionist. He wants everything perfect. Sometimes it gets out of hands."

"I don't think so," Maka mysteriously smiled, "I think trying to be perfect is amazing."

Kid's heart beat faster, and his whole being suddenly craved her…

-x-

"And, that is the last of the tour!" Maka giggled and then looked in the mirror. And gasped in horror.

"What? There's nothing with your face if that is what you were asking," Liz assured her.

Maka shook her head, "Not that. My pigtails are uneven! Dammit! I bet it was having to interfere with the fight! I adjusted them this morning."

"How uneven do you think they are apart?" Liz asked cluelessly. Patty nodded. Kid wanted to scoff. He knew the answer.

"1 millimeter. The right pigtail is 1 millimeter higher than the left one," Maka gasped and then hurriedly went and minutely corrected her pigtail.

"It doesn't look different!" Patty yelled. Liz had to shush her.

"She is right. Her symmetry is amazing," Kid smiled at her, a tiny one. Liz and Patty gasped. They knew their meister flashed empty smiles at others just to be considered a fine young shinigami. He never smiled from his heart. What were these new feelings Maka could be eliciting from Kid?

Maka returned his small smile with a dazzling smile which Kid thought was symmetrical.

"Thank you. Now I hope to see you three in class," Maka turned around.

"I am sorry if we burdened you with having to show us around," Kid abruptly put his hand on her shoulder and took it back.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Maka innocently cocked her head to the side.

"B-Because the tour took hours! And being a student, don't you have to worry about your schoolwork?" Kid asked.

Maka laughed, confusing the three.

"Oh, you three are a hilarious bunch," Maka laughed, "Of course I wouldn't mind. It is afterschool, after all."

_So she toured us just because it wasn't cutting into her school hours, _Kid thought bitterly.

He didn't notice the blonde walk to her home on her own and his own weapons look at him in pure confusion.

"What is up with his attitude?" Liz murmured. She would never understand this confusing reaper.

-x-

Images. Sounds. _Memories._

They clawed at his brain the past few weeks as he attended DWMA because of his father.

Suddenly, because of Maka, symmetry was trash to him. It didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered to him was the perfect heart shaped face with blonde hair kept in two even pig tails. Her beautiful and deep emerald eyes that no one in the world matched. Her laugh that sounded like gold bells instead of silver bells.

Kid growled. Her laugh was too much of an addiction. Once he had an essence of her, he needed more, like a drug that could not be treated.

He reached out and swiped a tiny stack of papers. More specifically, pictures. And not just some random pictures. They were photos of him and Maka.

Photo booth picture series. Albums. Newspaper photos. Clippings. Drawings.

All of him and this girl that had the soul of a grigori.

"Kid! What the hell is going on?!" Liz demanded, the bedroom door swinging open. She gasped. Normally a little mess would not be much of a deal. But seeing a mess and her meister in the room and WW3 not booming, was a big shock. Him creating that mess was out of this universe.

"Kid! What are you doing?!" Liz put her hands on Kid's shoulders and tried to shake him out of it.

"Get your hands off of me," Kid violently shook the blonde teen's hands off.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Liz asked.

Kid stayed silent.

"Ask her."

"No."

"Why are you being such a baby?" Liz asked, not knowing he didn't do normally what she asked.

"She is so perfect to watch from afar," Kid asked.

"Well do you want her weapon partner deflowering her one day?" Liz asked.

"Heavens forbid! He might do it wrong!" Kid yelled.

"Then what are you going to do about it? Want her to be childless and unhappy and unwed for her whole life? She will be perfect, just unhappy," Liz said.

"I want her to be with me," Kid whispered.

"Why do you like her so much? Because she is so perfect?" Liz asked.

"No, she is everything I am not. Whatever I am, she is not," Kid said.

"So if you two team up you two are invincible," Liz concluded.

"You could have put it more scientifically and more pleasant to the ear, but yes."

Liz had to think about it. Then she sat back. Then she thought about it. If being anything she was more of the thinker than Patty, who would just laugh, and hit Kid on the back if he had an emotional breakdown whenever. She wasn't someone hooked or wired with sentimental sympathy.

"You should tell her," Liz said suddenly.

"What have you been listening to what I have been saying?" Kid asked, incredulous.

"Yes, I have been, _MOMMY,_" Liz glared then softened her eyes.

"Then what? Why the advice? I swear that is all you have been telling me!" Kid yelled

"Well there is nothing or nowhere around it. Telling her up front is the only way to make her aware of your feelings! How is she supposed to know when you have been just watching her the whole time, eyes just gazed and trained on her neck?" Liz asked.

"Why?"

"Look, tell her. Or else, she will fall for Soul and vice versa, he will propose to her, marry her, deflower her, they will have children, and you will watch all of it on the sidelines."

With that, Liz left, hoping she implemented the right idea and picture into Kid's head.

-x-

Kid watched at school.

He watched how she smiled. How she frowned. How she smirked, and how she laughed. Her mouth movements worked in perfect synchronization with each other. They never missed a beat.

Kid admired it. He wanted to reach out for it, but an albino stopped him.

"Hey Maka," Soul smiled.

"Hey Soul," Maka smiled. Liz blushed at the sight of the albino. Maka smirked.

"Say, Liz, you know I decided I can't go to that new ice cream place you mentioned," Maka eerily smiled. Liz gulped.

"Sure it's fine if you can't. I can ask-"

"And to make up for my sudden rudeness for the change of plans, Soul will accompany you! Isn't that right, Soul?" Maka asked him.

"Hey!" Soul blushed. Maka smirked and draped an arm on Soul's shoulder.

"What, you a chicken?" Maka smirked, almost laughing at Soul's I-am-about-to-pee-in-my-pants expression.

"N-No!" Soul said, defiantly of course.

"Then be a man and go!" Maka pushed Soul to Liz and smiled at what a pair those two made. A short albino and a tall blonde. Soul would definitely become taller sooner or later.

They were imperfect and yet perfect together.

"Have fun on your little date after school!" Maka waved at them and went down the hallway.

"It is not!" Soul retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You are not dating, yet…" Maka smirked as Soul glared at her.

Maka wrote on a piece of paper, 'Good luck with the idiot' and slipped it in Liz's hand. When she read it she became red and nodded.

-x-

Maka trudged into the hallway. She tried banging her head against the book. She shouldn't be feeling like this. It had been a week since she had set the two up like a matchmaker. Her weapon was happy and less smirking which kind of made Maka go to Liz and demand her old weapon back, his cocky and slightly arrogant side which Maka had grown accustomed to.

She shouldn't let it come to him. He has too many followers anyways! Girls just line up at his feet any way to do aromatherapy for his slight agitation or put velvet cushions underneath his feet. His shinigami looks were dazzling to the other girls in the schools.

"I can't let that get to me," Maka sighed.

"Don't let get what to you?" a too familiar voice asked from right behind her.

"Ahh, my personal stalker. What's up, Kid?" Maka didn't lift an eye from her book.

"So I got demoted from a respectable classmate to a creepy stalker. Why the change?" Kid asked, mock hurt as he pulled a chair from beside Maka.

"You watch me in the shower and I will add 'pervert' to your current nickname," Maka flipped through a few pages.

"How nice," Kid drawled, and then focused on the way her eye lashes fell over her face as she sighed and closed her eyes. How her hands cupped her cheeks. How her hair-

_Must stop the urge._

Kid looked at the table. He couldn't tell her. She shouldn't know. She can't know.

"Kid?" Maka asked, sighing as she slammed the book closed.

"Yes, Maka?" Kid answered.

"Do you enjoy it?" Maka asked.

The mere question threw him off guard. Enjoy what? Her company? Of course!

"I…don't understand your question…Maka…" Kid uncertainly said.

"Do you enjoy the treatment you get? Being treated so regally around school?" Maka asked. She held her breath as she held a pencil in her hand.

"I don't care," Kid shrugged, "If they want to do it, then they can do it."

_Snap! _The pencil in the blonde meister's hand broke neatly in two.

Kid flinched. Somehow, he struck a nerve.

"I see," Maka's eyes showed complete detachment as she gathered her bookbag and slung the heavy thing around her shoulder.

"Where…are you going?" Kid breathlessly asked.

"If you don't care, then I can't be a person close to you. Because if I care about a person, I want them to worry about me too," Maka said, forcing her voice to keep still. She didn't mean friendship. She meant something more than that.

Kid's eyes widened, as he watched the blonde go through the doors. She more like ran out of it.

"Wait!" Kid yelled, not caring if the old grannie of a librarian coded him for being too loud.

He summoned Beelzebub once he got out of the grand doors, and tried look for her when he got out of the school, but she was gone.

"I guess I will have to wait for her next day at school…" Kid grumbled.

-x-

Next day, Maka didn't look back at him like she normally would. She didn't normally smile at him like she would. She didn't act like herself lately.

Liz knew, and she interrogated during lunch.

Liz, being the know-it-all when it comes to love, romance, and sparkly relationships, excused herself from her new boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans, and went over to her meister.

"Where is Maka?" Liz asked.

"You know where she is?!" Kid looked at her with alarm.

"Well if I knew then I wouldn't be asking you," Liz glared, "You said something to her, didn't you?"

"It might have something to do with the library incident," Kid murmured.

"When did this take place?" Liz asked.

"Yesterday."

"What happened that was so big and caused her to completely to ignore her existence?" Liz asked.

"Let me whisper it in your ear…" Kid said, uncomfortably. Liz nodded.

-x-

When Liz heard the end of it, she was so furious at her meister that she whipped her ear away from his lips and socked him in the shoulder, though she was not as strong as Maka.

"What was that for?!"

"You idiot! Go find her!"

"Okay, I will do it after school!"

"No, when I say now, I MEAN NOW!" Liz scooted him out of the cafeteria, "I will go make an excuse for you and her in Ms. Marie's class. She is having a free period today anyways."

"Okay. Thanks a bunch, Liz," Kid grinned.

When Kid disappeared, Liz slumped back in her seat. Patty noticed this. She cocked her head to the side in childish curiosity.

"What's the matter, big sis?" Patty asked.

"Sometimes Kid can be so slow," Liz asked, "To the point of letting go of someone he loves a lot."

"We all know he is slow," Patty said, "And a lot of times he needs to be pushed with threats or verbal warnings."

Liz nodded and remembered the time they were weapons and Kid had lost his courage in fighting. It took Liz's yelling of not to give up and Patty's dark threat to get him going, even if he cried in the end.

"Sometimes he needs a huge push," Liz sighed and she ate her lunch with everyone at the table, just hoping at the back of her mind that her meister really catches Maka and confesses.

-x-

Maka was running. Somehow, Kid on Beelzebub found her in mid-air, so she was on the run to not see or face him for that day.

She prayed in the name of her mother that god can let this day pass as Kid-free. But even Soul's voice rang in her head.

_Someday, you have to face him, Maka. And you need to tell him your true feelings._

She dove between trees, perfectly hiding out of Kid's sight. She hoped at the bottom of her heart that Kid wouldn't remember how to find her, or better yet, try to follow her.

Kid growled. Where could she be?!

He tried following the complex path she made when she dove into the forest of trees and winded up getting lost.

He glanced at his watch. Lunch was almost over. But he will not come back without Maka.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Soul perception!

"What a dummy!" Kid smacked himself on the face for not thinking of the idea sooner. He did know that Maka's ability was much sharper than his in sensing nearby souls.

He closed his eyes and focused. Then with a snap, he sensed a grigori soul not too far off from him. He knew the soul was Maka's. After all, she has a unique and delectable soul after all.

He followed the source to see Maka crouching in a fetal position in between some bushes, her knees hugged to her chest. Her head rose up to view Kid who had pushed the offending bush branches to access her, hidden among the lush green leaves.

Maka stood and turned around to run but her both wrists were caught by Kid's strong hands and she was thrown aback by surprise.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked.

"Why do you care? I am not going to be one of those who bow down to your feet and kiss the ground you walk on," Maka glared, sounding harsher than she wanted to when she saw Kid wince underneath the force of her words.

"I said, I don't care," Kid said honestly, "Whether they do it or not."

"Thought so. Look it doesn't matter. Just let me go," Maka said. And to prove her words she wriggled her wrists uncomfortably in Kid's grasp. Kid's golden eyes hardened at the action.

He pulled her against her chest and wrapped his arms around her arms and waist, and tangled their legs together so she couldn't even move.

"L-Let me go!" Maka cried. She was glad he didn't, though.

"You do not understand. I lost you once, and I am not going to let you go again. Who knows where you might run off to now?" Kid growled. Maka shivered at his aggressiveness.

"Why, why, why does it matter to you? You are perfect, so decorated, and you should be over there, letting people bow down to you than wasting your time coming after me!" Maka struggled in his grasp.

Kid whirled her around and hugged her tightly, still refusing to let her go.

"You misunderstood. I don't like it but they got so devoted that they did it whether I liked it or not. Now I do not know why they treat me like that. Maybe some think of exterior looks, maybe ranking or whatnot. Some are even scared of me as being the son of my father. There are various reasons why," Kid said and then looked her in the eyes.

Maka's eyes widened.

"But the only thing I wanted, was to be here with you," Kid said, "I only wanted to give my attention to you and receive your attention back."

Maka's eyes watered. She started to feel bad for all the things she said. Small little sobs escaped her throat.

Kid immediately felt terrible for all the force he exerted on the girl. He quickly brought her into a hug and mumbled, "You are my other half. I can't live without you."

Maka returned his hug, and his grip became a little loose but he didn't dare let go of her.

"You too. You are my other half as well. I can't let you go even if you want me to," Maka's eyes watered.

Kid gently smiled. His world felt strangely complete with the blonde meister in his hands. He then had a surge of energy shoot through his body and he, on impulse, leaned forward and kissed her. (NOT a French Kiss, you perverts :P)

Maka's eyes flew open in surprise, but then her eyes closed as well and she decided to shut up and enjoy the perfect moment that was given to them.

Kid then realized what kind of bold action he had just committed. He stole her first kiss! Pulling away, he blushed dark red and started to sputter, "I am so sorry about that…"

Maka shut him up by winding a hand around his neck and yanking him in back for another kiss. Although it was Kid's turn to be surprised, he was so happy that she responded so quickly.

"I am so incomplete without you. Will you stay with me forever?" Kid asked.

"You do not have to ask me for that," Maka smirked, "I already agreed."

"I didn't hear it, though," Kid smirked, earning a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Silly goose, if I kiss you then I am mutually saying yes," Maka laughed and she dived into another hug from the reaper.

Kid smiled and hugged her back. One feeling just filled up his stomach and made his heart beat thousand times faster than normal. He didn't know a human could even withstand the kind of adrenaline that was rushing through his veins.

"Yeah," Kid murmured happily, "We're complete now."

_-finalmente-_


End file.
